Our Hunger Games
by twihard-teamcullens
Summary: Edward and Bella have been living in a simple world until some family gets pulled into the games. What do they do about it? I am terrible at summaries please read it is a lot better than it sounds... Rated T to be safe I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND I NEVER WILL.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for trying this story. I hope you like give and let me know no you have any suggestions. Thanks for reading!**

**chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

there I was. Stending in the audience waiting for the name to be pulled. I looked at Edward and he looked at me. I let go of my sheild letting him read my thoughts. _Renesmee is with Jacob. I know they have been fine for 30 years, I mean living in district 12 with money has advantages. But what if this is the one year that it happens, what if she gets pulled in!_ I Knew he would reassure me but this year he said nothing. That meant he was as worried as me. Renesmee was going to be 18 this year and he's her name in 15 times. She had gotten the teresse for a poor family who needed more to eat. It made me happy how nice she was but it worried me today. If either Edward or I got pulled in it would be okay we were almost indestructible, but Renesmee was part human. She could become hurt and she could die.

then willow came out. With the mayor, and our new mentor in district 4 Mags. She won last year and she would now teach us. She stood by the bowls with names and have a long speech about the Capitol. We watched the short video about the games.

It startled me when Willow started to talk again. " as always, ladies first." She said. She picked a slip and glanced at it. Edward looked at me with longing eyes and then Willow said, "Isabella Swan" I looked at Edward and thought _I will be fine don't worry about me. _he looked like that might be why he was worrying.

"And for our male tribute" Willow paused to pick the paper up and said, "two lovebirds! Wonderful!" My mouth dropped. "Edward Cullen" she called and walked up looking at me the entire way and my eyes watered with tears that would never fall. One of us was going to die.

"shake hands." Willow commanded us. Edward didn't care as I stuck my hand out, he pulled me closely to give me a big hug. I returned the hug and added a kiss.

Willow cleared her throat and we stopped "let's give a big hand to our tributes." Only one person clapped- Emmett- until rose elbowed him and he stopped. Everyone else stood there and put their heads down, to say 'good luck we trust you.' Willow gestured us to the justice building where we would see our families again.

Rose was first, "Bella I'm sorry. I am sure if Alice were here she would have told you. I am so sorry."

"why are you sorry?" I asked her

"because I let you go." She told me

"that wasn't your fault. You didn't know Edward would be pulled too. And anyway even though this wasn't your fault your forgiving." I told her.

"Thanks Bella! But you and Edward need to figure this out. We don't want to loose another member of the family." she told me. I nodded and she was escorted out of the room.

Esme was next "Bella," she sighed and gave me a big hug. we stood like that until the peace keeper came to get her. But after she was out of the room she said , "Bella I know you can do this just think."

And then one by one the rest of my family came in. Telling me that I can do it. And I knew they just told Edward the same thing.

i only with Alice were here to talk. She would give me ideas. Only she was in the woods hiding. From everything and everyone. After the voultori killed jasper for being the creator to a newborn army. She ran away and hasn't returned. she left 2 years ago leaving us alone and missing her.

they brought Edward and I holding hands to the train. And we sat down to watch the other reapings to see who we would be killing.

**thanks for reading chapter one! I will try to post soon, but I will post sooner if I get reviews. I hope you like this! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for giving my story a try! I hope you enjoy! but I am not going to add the last names to the tributes. But any way here you go!**

We watched the television as the tributes were called out loud by caesar flickerman. He said,

"District 1: Calico and Quartz. Both volunteered. this is the first year someone has volunteered to play, I wonder how that is going to turn out.

District 2: Capri and Coda. A brother and sister. This is going to be a very interesting game.

We have many pairs this year. who were friends, couples, siblings etc. But going on,

District 3: Ivory and Crestor.

District 4:Isabella and Edward. Two lovebirds, that will be interesting." then our clip flashed on the TV. "Now look at that. instead of shaking hand like every one else. They hugged and kissed. What a brave couple!" He said then continued

"District 5:Gemma and Farley. Now Farley is almost 19. He turns tomorrow. If he was born one day later he wouldn't be in the games. Lucky him!

District 6: Brie and Blaze. Blaze also volunteered for his district. In place of his brother. How sweet.

I zoned out for a while. Knowing that Edward would know their skill and all about them as soon as we got near the Capitol so I wasn't worried.

When district 12 came up Edward squeezed my hand. Knowing i wasnt paying attiention. I looked at him then back at the screen. And then caesar said, "District 12. Now I was surprised when I saw this. Two people with the same last name." I froze. and he continued, "Edward from district 4 has the same last-name as the girl from district 12.

District 12: Renesmee and James. What an uncommon name. Along with Edward. They have to be related." Caesar was saying.

Willow started talking then, but Edward and I didn't care. Our little baby would be in the hunger games along with us. And two of us would die.

Then it came to me. Neither Edward or I had a heart beat. But Renesmee did. What if we pretended to be dead. We would be brought home and Renesmee could win! But how would we fake our deaths if our skin couldn't be Pierced?

we went to our rooms and he snuck into mine. Just as he did too many centuries ago. he climbed into my bed and hugged me. I put my head on his chest and we stayed like that for a few hours. "Edward, have you heard her at all?" I asked him and he nodded. "When?!" I asked eagerly

Before the Reaping. Hers is before ours and as her train went by she thought 'dad I'm so sorry. Tell mom I will find a way out. And I will stay with you for some time. I love you and-' then it was cut off she went out of hearing distance." He finished and I went back onto his chest

we didn't move an inch until morning. and even then that was when Edward said, "Willow is on her way to wake us up, we have apparently been asleep for too long." he chuckled.

"what time is it?" I asked.

"a little after 10." he told me. "I have to go, Willow is almost here." He told me

"Wait! Don't go. Let her come. And see us hugging. Again." I told him he Shrugged and got back into bed.

The door opened with a bang and Edward and I both sat strait up. I yawed and stretched to add to the affect. "oh my!" Willow exclaimed. When she saw the both of us. " well um... it is time to get up." She Blushed then walked out of the room.

Edward and I got up and changed into a new set of clothes. "I hear her again. We must be close to the Capitol." Edward told me.

"what is she thinking? I asked him.

he shrugged and told me, " nothing important. Just thinking about how she is going to get back to us. She didn't watch the recap of the reapings. She has no idea we are in it too."

we got to the Capitol and got out of the train. I saw renesmee's hair flow in the wind. She turned around to see her competition. She looked around fairly pleased only she didn't see us.

i looked to Edward who was looking at me. He took my hand and walked strait toward Renesmee.

"Renesmee!" He called and she looked around trying to figure out who called her name "go to the side where nobody can see you." He commanded her she did as she was told with a confused expression on her face.

I sprinted off to see her. Still holding Edward's hand. We got to her and I grabbed her. I went into the building and went next to the bathroom. nobody was in there and hugged Renesmee. And Edward joined in. It was our little family.

"Renesmee, you are going to get out alive." I told her

"No!" she screamed.

"It's the only way. We can fake our deaths so you can get out alive." I stepped back and looked her right in the eye, "all of us will make it out alive but you need to trust us. We will stay together in the games and we will help you Renesmee as long as you promise to stay alive and make it out when we leave you on your own."

"I promise." she said looking me in the eye and we went back outside to help get Renesmee sponcers.

the day went by fast and soon it was time for the tribute parade. My prep team came in and stood in shock. They couldn't find anything to fix or wax. I laughed. And they just put some polish over my body to keep me from growing any hair. they called my stylist in and left the room. I was bare naked and my stylist came in, his name was Liam. a normal name from were I was from.

He studied every inch of my naked body. I felt the urge too cover up but I fought it. I stood there for a minute before he handed me my robe. I put it on quickly. he said too me, "Isabella."

"Bella." I corrected him.

"Bella, I'm Liam your stylist. you and you partner seem too be very... nice looking." he struggled for words. "we have he perfect outfit for the two of you. we are going to do bathing suits this year, like the water." I nodded and he handed me some clothing. I held it up. a coconut bra and a small blue bottom. I put the bottom on first only to realize that once I put it on that the back of the bathing suit was so small that it stuck into my ass. then I put on the bra. it was padded to make my boobs look huge and they hung out the side.

I walked out of the room into the big gathering room. the only other tribute that was there was Edward. although all of the mentors were there. I looked at him. He was almost wearing the same thing as me. only without the bra. he was wearing a small blue bathing suit that stuck up his ass.

He looked at me and said, "Nice." if I could have blushed I would have.

"You too." I answered him with a smile on my face. he returned my smile with his crooked smile that I loved so much.

Willow found us then, she was completely different. but she looked the same. the only thing different was that she now had the silly capitol fashion, that even Alice hated. I never thought I would see the day that Alice hated the fashion trend. that is why we were living in the districts and not the capitol.

the tributes came out one by one. we waited until Renesmee came out. when she did she was in the usual coal mining outfit. she came over to us first before going back to James and her mentor who lived in district 1 but was mentoring district 12 now.

She came to us with her eyebrows raised and Edward shook his head and smiled. I wondered what her question was. I took her hand letting her thoughts into mine. she wanted to know if one of us had picked out the outfit. I looked at her with disapproving eyes. 'What did I do?' she thought. I shook my head again.

"You better go." I told her and looked over to James who was looking at the three of us. she followed my gaze and said bye before skipping off to go join her district.

I turned to Edward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. he looked at me in surprise. and I took his hand and walked over to the cart as the rest of the tributes were doing.

Liam and Edward stylist came over. "You two must ignore each other. you can't touch, you can't even glance at each other. you can wave to the audience but don't even think about each other." they told us. that would be hard. a lot of my thoughts were about Edward.

I looked to Edward and said, "We have to get sponcers. for Renesmee." he nodded just as the doors opened to let the audience see all of the tributes.


End file.
